Blades of Memories
by LosonczyCseperke
Summary: When Ichigo tries to save the life of a child, he has an accident, and finds himself... in the 17th century? Without his shinigami powers he fears what the era's church is capable of doing, so he has no other choice but go with the flow and marry a faraway country's rebellious princess, who'd rather kill him. IchixFem/MaleGrimm Title's the thought of ElvinaPotter.
1. Ch 1: Unknown memories

Unknown memories

"Aaaw~" I yawn as I make my way towards home. "Geez! This Hollow hunting makes me dead tired!" I say to no one, as I walk down the street, the setting Sun lighting my way." It's the only thing I wasn't looking forward to, when I regained my power. But still…! Can't they let me sleep sometimes?"

I round the corner, and I come into the high street. As I go down it I watch the children play with their pals, not caring about the world, not knowing every day their lives are in danger and can end at any second. Ignorance is bliss. It's a luxury I've never had the pleasure of knowing.

Some cars go down the street, the drivers rushing to their families. Sometimes I wish people would stop and look around so they'd have a little chance to see, what's in front of their eyes. They destroy while building, and built while destroying Mother Nature, their own families and friends along with themselves. They don't care about anything, but their only God, money. It's sad. They're so blinded.

I watch as a car - over the speed limit of course - comes in my way, the driver shouts into the phone he's holding to his ears. In my peripheral sight I see as a child no more than 5 runs after the ball she's dropped. Without me knowing it I rush at the side of the child, pushing her out of the way. The heavy object impacts with my body, and I hear myself scream in agony. I can feel the bones in my left arm and some of my ribs broke. I fall on the street moaning in pain. I see the child crying and the car driving on without a second thought with its tires screeching, just before darkness closes around my pain-filled mind. Agony won't be able to find me in my slumber.

~o~

"…on.. Son…"

What? Are they talking to me? Arg! I feel so tired…

"Son wake up!"

I open my eyes slowly, just to be blinded by the strong rays of the afternoon Sun. I groan, my head throbs, and all I want to do is fucking sleep, but it seems someone doesn't think the same way I do, as they shake my shoulders, making me open my eyes in all its blurry way.

"Are you awake, Son?"

I look up at my father.

Wait! What the fuck?! He's not my father!

Though he has black hair, but his face is not the same. He's in his early 40s, he has little brown eyes, typical European round face, long beard, straight nose, thin mouth, thick eyebrows, he must be around 180 cm and 120 kilos… and extremely ridiculous old designed cloths! Silk orange skin tight upper clothing, that goes down to the middle of his tights with big ass buttons and embroidery (1), skin tight black striped pants, black boots, and least but not last an orange hat with fur and feathers on it. He also wears a black coat with the same embroidery.

But despite it all, he seems so familiar. Like I've seen him before, only I don't know, when.

I jump back, just to hit my back into the headboard. My head throbs again, whining against the sudden movement. I feel nauseous, my eyes blur as I feel tears come into them.

"What is with thee, Son? Thee look like thee have seen a ghost!"

I look up at the man before me. He doesn't smile, like I thought he would. His eyes bore into mine, his gaze make me shiver in disgust, as they seem like they wanna look into my soul, and make me say all of my secrets out loud.

I force my eyes away from his and look around the room I'm in. It's like I fell into some stupid feudal movie. Everywhere in the room there are expensive looking furniture, persian carpets, silk textiles. Everything's a swinging of colours, and I feel myself grimace in disgust of the place that screams 'Rich!'.

There's another man beside my bed, old wrinkled face, glasses sit on the bridge of his nose, white hair with a simple brown robe on, that goes down till the ground, tied with a rope.

"W-where am I?" I ask shakily. "Oh! I know! I was hit by a car and I'm making up pictures in my head!" I grin in triumph.

The two men look at each other, then at me, confusion in their eyes. Then the older of the two starts shaking, then pushes a cross into my face.

"Demon be gone!" He shouts.

"The fuck?! Am I hallucinating?" I ask scared out of my mind.

"Your Majesty," starts the old man "Thy Son hath been possessed by a demon! The only way to dismiss the demon is killing it with thy Son!"

"Wait…! No!" I say now totally frightened.

It's a joke… or a dream… No! it's a fucking nightmare!

"I must've hit my head! It hurts really bad. I just forgot about you guys for a moment. Uh… Father."

My 'father' seems pleased, but the old pervert doesn't look like it.

"The demon makes him say it…!"

"Enough!" We all look toward the source of the exclamation, which is towards the door, where stands a beautiful woman in her late 30s, with maroon hair, kind deep dark blue eyes, full red lips with also no smile on them, thin womanish face, thin black eyebrows and long eyelashes.

And the same old cloths damn it! The only difference is she wears a red dress with a corset, and that has white embroidery all over it, and has baggy sleeves (2).

I look through myself. The fuck?! I'm in them too! Umm… I mean not in the dress, but a white wool baggy shirt.

Now I'm really starting to freak out! What the fuck is going on?!

The woman continues: "I'm sure my prince is all right and it is as he says. He hit his head seriously, when he fell from the horse."

I can't even ride a horse…!

"There's no need of thou, Priest. Thou art dismissed."

The so called priest bows his head and steps out of the room. The woman, I assume my 'mother', comes up to the foot of the bed.

"My son, "Yeah, my 'mother' "How is thy head doing?"

"G-good…" I reply still in shock.

"Thy speech is different, my prince. Thee must have hit thine head really hard. What dost thee remember?"

"Not much."

"What is the last thing thee remember, my prince?"

"Eeeh…" I can't say the last thing I remember is I was hit by a car. They wouldn't believe me. If it really is the past, though it's hard to believe.

"Oh my dear son…" pales 'my mother', and dramatically puts her hands in front of her mouth.

"Can you tell me shortly, what's going on?" I ask seeing my 'parents' nod hesitantly.

"Thee, my son," starts the old man" art Helmeczy István (3), I am thy father, Earl of this domain (4) and its vicinity."

I look into the mirror to see myself, but it's not really me. I have the same face, but I look taller around 183 cm, older around 20, with shoulder long brown hair tied to the back of my head in a low ponytail. Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God! This is not happening. This CAN'T be happening!

I have to at least paint it back to orange somehow.

"Thy, my son, art the rightful heir of my title." He continues, and turns to the woman." And why did thou come here, Wife?"

"My Lord, I came to inform thou, the carriage is ready for us to dispatch." She says.

What carriage?

"Ah, yes! Thank thou. Come, Son, before we will be late even more."

"From where?" I ask hysterically.

"From the meeting with thy fiancée, of course."

"MY WHAT?!"

"What is thy problem, Son? Thee did not mind it before."

"My Lord Husband. The prince hath hit his head if thou remember. Everything is new to him. He hath to get used to it all again. Please, dost not expect him to behave like he did before." My 'mother' says, defending me, as I send a thankful look into her way.

"Oh yes, thou art right. Come, Son. "'Father' turns towards me." It is time to get going. I will explain everything to thee on the way. We will have time, as the journey is around 25 days long."

My jaw hits… well not the floor, as I sit, but my lap. But seriously! I know they didn't have normal ways of transport (though 'normal' here is not exactly the same), but still! 25 DAYS?! That's way too long.

But if I refuse I have no idea what they'll do to me. The church was strong at this time, right? Will they burn me alive if I refuse?

My 'mother' comes to my side and helps me out of the bed.

One would think that after losing my mother when I was just a child, I'd be happy to greet a new one. But it's not the same… She's not the same… Not the same face, voice, touch. Mother was always smiling, this woman doesn't smile. I wander, why…

I get out of the bed, and instantly some servants rush to my side to help me change.

"No thanks." I say firmly.

The servants look at each other, seeking answers at my -obviously- odd behaviour. Odd for them. I'm not a child. I don't know, what this guy was like, but I'm not him.

The earl goes to check the carriage, and I make the servant's leave the room, only my 'mother' is presented, as she didn't want to leave my side, afraid that I'll feel sick, and what would happen if no one is here with me.

As I change I can feel her eyes on me, observing my every movement, it feels strange and uncomfortable too.

We make our ways to the carriage, where the earl waits for us, and hop in. Though it looks beautiful from the outside with its carving and adornment, it's just as uncomfortable on the inside.

~o~

It's been days, since we started travelling. I got to know from my 'parents', that we are in the 17th century. Exactly 1642, and we live in Central-Europe! How did I end up here from Japan? Also my 'fiancée' is some German princess. Hah! And what a joke! It's an arranged marriage! I have never seen the chick I'm about to marry! I mean… this guy have never seen her! Arg! It's all so confusing!

During the days I was made to sit and wait I had the time to think about what happened. About how I got in the situation I'm currently in. But I haven't figured out anything so far. Nothing! First thing I thought about was that I remember that I was hit by a car, and then I woke up here, in this nightmare. Than I thought about what I dreamt all of my life I thought was real? My family, my friends, school, the fights… everything. Every movement, every feeling, every day I thought was real, but was a dream.

But that can't be. I refuse to accept this fact.

Even thinking about it hurts. I saw it in my mother's eyes. She noticed the change in my behaviour. But my father didn't. It seems the closest person to this guy was his mother. Just like mine was…

I can't do anything… I have to go with the flow…

The Sun is setting. I watch it with my mask of indifference. Though on the inside I'm screaming. Who wouldn't in a situation like this?

"We will stop in the next village, my Lord." I hear the coachman shout through the throbbing of the horse's hooves on the stone pavement leading to my damnation.

"All right. Get ready, my son." The earl - I refuse to acknowledge as my father - says.

The Sun nearly sat, when we arrive to the inn of the next village. It's a nice little place, I'd like to live here.

We all get separated rooms, just like every night, but this one is different.

I'm about to go into bed, when I hear soft knockings.

"Come in!" I shout while climbing under the blanket.

The door opens revealing my 'mother'.

"Hey István." She greets.

"What? No 'my prince' or 'my son'?" I murmur sarcastically. "Who would have thought I'd live that day."

I turn, my back facing her. For some minutes there's silence in the room, the only noise is our even breathing.

"Who art thou?" She whispers finally.

I open my eyes in shock and turn towards her. Her eyes stare intensely into mine.

"W-what?" I ask still in a shocked state.

"Thou art not him. Who art thou? Thou look like him, thy soul emits the same warmth his did, but thou dost not talk like him, act like him, feel like him. I do not know whence thou come or who thou art. My son died. I saw him not breathing. Then thou woke up. Thou. Not him. Confused, not knowing where thou art. Who art thou? Whence come thou? Art thou demon? Shaman? Angel? Who art thou?"

"So I really am not crazy." I murmur to myself before turning to her. "For someone, who lives as a theist, you know quite a lot about these barbaric things, like shaman and shits like that."

"I read a lot."

"I came from another time?" I say after some minutes of silence.

"Another time?"

"The year I came from is 2012."

She looks at me in shock.

"I don't know, what's going on, or how I got here. It's all so confusing. I don't know if it's reality or not."

She thoughts for a moment, than nods.

"I believe thou. Shalt thou require help, just tell me."

"Sure." I reply as I watch her turn around to walk out of the room. I speak up, when she touches the door handle. "Thanks… Mother."

She looks at me wide eyed, but then smiles and goes out of the room, saying good bye to me as she leaves. Thinking about it, it's the first time I've ever seen someone smile in this century.

I smile. How easy it is to think of her as my mother now. But I won't be able to think of the stupid fuck of an earl as my father…

~o~

Days go by, the journey goes on in its monotonous ways. The closer we get to the palace of the princess, the better the weather becomes. It's like even the nature greets me in this completely unknown environment. Despite my fear of this century and its dangers, as I realized I don't have my powers anymore, I realised it feels the same like those 17 month, when I was powerless. The difference is I have no one to rely on now. No one to look after my sorry ass.

I sigh as I look out of the window again. It's so strange to see so many forests and untouched places. It's the only thing nice about it all. Humans couldn't destroy all the beauty nature possesses.

Mother talked about so many things during the journey. What his son was like. He turned out to be similar to me, so it won't be much of a problem for me to act like him. He wasn't speaking slang of course. He didn't have friends, as every person in the palace envied him, 'cause he's noble, that's why he was colder. He also was a boring guy. Always reading and shit. But there's nothing one can do here other than that… and be bored.

"Art thee excited to meet thy wife-to-be?" I hear the earl say.

"Yeah, I can't wait…" I say sarcastically, but it seems he didn't notice it, as he looked at me proudly. My mother did though, if the smile she was unable to force not to be presented on her lips is anything to go by.

"Thee dost not have to wait long. We'll reach the palace in the afternoon, so thee wilt be able to engage in getting to know to each other. Her father said she is really 'special'."

"Fantastic!" I say through gritted teeth.

I can't wait to wake up from this nightmare.

~o~

* * *

(1) www . epa . hu / 00000/00030/00334/img/2a80 . jpg **(imagine the cloths of the earl somehow like these)**

(2) mek . oszk . hu /09100/09175/html/images/1775 . jpg **(and the countess's like this)**

(3) Surname: Helmeczy, Firstname: István (Hungarian form of Stephan)

(4) Király Helmecz (King Helmecz) is a place that was located in Hungary, now belongs to Slovakia, and is called Košický

* * *

**Hello Everyone!**

**Thanks for reading the 1st chapter of my new story! I've been thinking of writing this story for 2 years now, so I finally did it. I'm really proud of myself. :)**

**I really wanted this story to be lifelike in speech too, so if I made a mistake, please point it out. My Beta has enough problem without my nagging, so this story hasn't been checked, so it would really, REALLY help me, if you'd tell me my mistakes. Pleasepleaseplease.**

**I know this story seems boring right now, but I promise you, there will be action in the next chapter. Soo please don't give up on this story yet! ToT I had to start somehow... :/**

**Until next time~!**


	2. Ch 2: Princess of Blades

**Princess of Blades**

As the Earl has said, we arrive into the palace that afternoon, just when the sun is beginning to set. The surroundings are really beautiful. Trees, bushes and flowers all around the place. And the palace... Kami, the palace! It is absolutely breathtaking! It is a two storey building, but each storey could count as two, the ceiling are so high, and I'm just seeing it from the outside... It is pure white with pillars and ornaments and trimming (mostly about flowers or plants) around the windows and doors. Everywhere servants are running around, going on with their daily life. Even though the whole place screams of 'rich as fuck', it really is a sight to see...

The Earl starts walking and waving (like an idiot) to the people coming our way. The walk is led by a man and a woman, the lord and lady of this place, I assume.

The woman is in a long, light blue dress with flower patters (seriously, what's with all these flowers?) and matching hat... or cap... or hood... or whatever it is supposed to be... And she also wears a white scarf. I mean seriously... I'm burning here and she wears a scarf...

But the man...! The man, sweet God! I would burn cloths like this, not wear them! He wears tight, brown vest above his white shirt, and a brown coat covers his shoulders. And these wouldn't be a problem, even if I don't understand how he doesn't boil to death in them, but man, he wears tights and baggy breeches! And let's not talk about the bow on his high heel shoes... **(1)**

"All of God's greetings upon you, my friend!" The price shouts, as they move closer.

My mother comes up to my side and whispers to me.

"They art the parents of thy fiancée." I nod my head in understanding.

"Likewise to thou, my Lord!" 'My father' responses to the prince, and they give each other a friendly hug. The women bow to each other and I –not knowing what is appropriate- follow their lead.

"My son, István." The old man says showing me in front of him to introduce me to the prince.

"Uh... Erm... Greetings. It is nice to meet you." I say.

"The pleasure is all mine, young boy." Says the father of my 'fiancée', shaking my hand.

In this length I can have a better look at him. He's in his late 40s, has short, light brown hair, beard, perfect straight nose, handsome face, electric blue eyes (I swear I've seen thi colour somewhere), strong jaw and high chin. He's tall but a little fat, though in this century it seems it's the cool, showing one's status or some shit.

The woman next to him has round face, big green eyes, reminding me of an endless field on a sunny day of spring, full lips, pug nose, thin lips, ebony eyebrows and waist long hair. She must be in her early 30s.

Wait... does this mean my fiancée will be still a child? I'm not a pedophile!

The woman waves one of the servants to her.

"Accompany this young lad to where my daughter is." She orders the girl who can't be more than 14.

"As thou wish, Milady." She says, bowing, before turning towards me. "Please, follow me, Milord."

I dutifully go after her as she leads me deeper into the garden, where's a small forest.

Even though it's beautiful and all, the awkward silence is killing me.

"Sooo..." I start, making the girl look in my way. "What exactly is your name? I don't think I caught it."

"Anna." she says curtly, turning back to the path.

"And how old are you?" I try again, hating the silence between us.

"13." Well, not 14, but close enough.

Taking her short answers as she's not keen on speaking, I stay quiet.

"May I ask you a question, Milord?" she addresses me.

"You just did." I say, smirking, but as I take in her bewildered expression, I regret my words. "Yeah, of course you can, Anna."

"Art thou the fiancé of the princess?" She asks after a long pause, turning to me.

"Ah... Yeah."

"Poor lad..." she murmurs.

"W-why...?" I ask confused.

"The princess is... special."

"You're not the first to tell me that. What do you mean?" I'm starting to get the feeling I'm seriously fucked.

"You'll see." she says, turning back forward, silently letting me know she has nothing else to say.

Yes. I'm fucked.

We arrive to a clearing in the middle of the forest, where people gathered into a circle, moving towards its middle, just to be pushed back and pass out unconscious.

The Hell?

We move closer , and I feel slightly afraid now. Ok... more than slightly...

The servant girl clears her throat, catching everyone's attention, as they turn towards us.

"Princess, let me humbly introduce thou to thy fiancé." she says.

Everyone - scared out of their mind – picks up their weapons and unconscious friends and make a run for it, revealing a girl, whose back faces me. Se has waist lond, sky blue hair, long legs, curved hips, nice, round ass. Hot damn!

"I will be here, Milord, weather thou art in need of medical treatment." The servant girl says, handing me a two edged sword.

"What the Hell am I supposed to do with this?" I exclaim.

"Defeat the princess, of course." She states, pointing at said girl, who turns around, her long, sky-blue locks flow around her like a waterfall, framing her beautiful form.

She has electric blue eyes, just like her father's, straight nose, blue eyebrows, and a sadistic grin adore her think, pink lips, as a drop of sweat runs down on her perfect face, following its shape.

But oh my God! How haven't I noticed the steel armour on her? It covers her upper body, her long legs on the front and the sides of them, keeping her knee and ankle free, for easier movement, I suppose. Her right hand is more armoured than the left, keeping her elbow and wrist free. In her right hand holds a long steel sword, just like mine, while in her left she holds a dagger, and some more are in a leather bag on her left leg. Now I know why the right is more armoured. Better protection in a fight.

I should be scared, but instead I notice something.

"Haven't I see you before?"

I make her frown in annoyance.

"I'd remember yer stupid face, asshole." She unusually has a deep voice for a girl, but sweet none the less. It feels like cold silk on a warm summer night, and it makes my very core shiver. That's until I register, what she said.

"Wait-What? Asshole? You're the one talking, you psychopath?!" The princess grits her teeth, while the servant girl hides her gasp behind her hands, her eyes widening at my words.

"So ya wanna marry me, asshole? Ya have ta work fo' it!" She exclaims in pure fury.

"Like Hell! Don't make me laugh! You would be the last person on Earth who I'd wanna marry, psychopath! My parents want me to do so." I say, my eyes blazing at her with anger as I try the sword out in my hands.

"'Ch! I don't care! Here's the deal, asshole!" She grins. "We fight. If I lose, ya can fucking marry me. But if you lose, yer ass is mine, and believe me, it's as good as dead meat. I'll feed my cats with it!"

"This will be fun." I smirk, gripping the sword in my right hand. It is more heavy than Zangetsu, or this body is that much more weaker.

She also grins as she prepares for attacking. She has some strong body, I notice, with muscular limbs. She holds her heavy sword in one hand, just like me, even though it can easily weigh 10 kilos. **(2)**

With a battle-cry she launches forward, catching me off-guard. I shouldn't have examined the body of my enemy. Pretty as it is. I quickly rise my sword to parry her attack. My eyes widen, as our swords contact and she pushes me at least a meter back. **(3) **Now that surprised me... I knew she'd be strong, but not this strong!

I jump back, away from her. We start circulating around each other, looking for an opening. I know I've never been the best analyser. In all those years in the karate club and as a shinigami I've always relied on my psychical strength, but now, as I can clearly see she's as strong as me if not more so that is not an option. I have to be clever.

She attacks again, clearly annoyed by the lack of movement. She swings her sword at my left side, as she nears me. I parry it with mine, and out weapons form a perfect 90 degree. I smirk. My math teacher would be proud of me. But my momentary happiness is short-lived, as ske kicks me in the ribs on my other side, sending me flying into a nearby tree.

"You cheater!" I shout all the while gasping in pain. She waits calmly for me to stand up. "It's not allowed to kick!"

"And who the Hell told you that?" she replies calmly. "There are no rules. Everything can be done in love and war."

I charge at her in my half kneeling position, surprising her. Her eyes widen and she throws her dagger at me which I catch without much difficulty and throw it right back at her. Just as she dodges it, I aim at her with my sword. Our weapons collide, sending sparks with every hit we deliver. She hits mine to the side, and using my loss of balance, she delivers a strong hit into my stomach. I lose my grip on my blade, sanding it flying into the soft grass. I moan in pain as she kicks me in the jaw with her knee, then hitting the back of my neck with her elbow.

Black spots dance before my eyes as I hit the ground with a painful groan and I can be happy I haven't passed out.

"You still alive?"

Through half-lidded eyelids I look up at her.

"I hate it when someone looks down on me, asshole." Someone said this to e before. Why can't I remember, who? God, my head hurts.

Fury swings in her beautiful blue eyes, as I look into them, a colour I can't even describe. Looking up at her from my position on the ground I realise how much prettier she could be if she wouldn't look so angry and insane all the time. Well... The time I know her.

Her blue hair, nearly the same shade of the bright, summer sky is illuminated by the late afternoon Sun, creating a golden halo around her body, glowing like an angel in disguise, who blessed us with coming to Earth.

"I teach you not to look down on me ever again." She says.

She tramples on my injured back with such force it feels like my spine will give way and break. I cry out in pure agony, but she just grins. She lives her foot there, so I can't stand up, then rises her sword above her head with both hands, so she can bring it down with all the force she could muster.

No! I can die here! I have to get home! To Yuzu. And Karin. And Dad. All my friends are waiting for me there! I can't die here!

It feels like time has slowed down. The adrenalin in my blood and my will to live make me move, before I even register it. I grab her foot as I turn onto my back. She loses her balance and starts falling towards the ground. I quickly stand up, just as she catches herself, and twists her sword from her hand. I kick her in the stomach and slashes my stolen sword, which she dodges, but it still cuts her cheek in the progress. Though it could've easily cut her head off.

Her eyes widen as she senses the danger and reaches for the bag that holds her daggers. I don't let her and punch her in the face with my free hand while kicking her leg into the opposite direction. Her legs give up their duty, effectively making her hit the gound. Hard.

She takes in gulps of air. Panting she sits up and the sword in my hand is at her throat in an instant. She glares up at me from her position on the ground, her breathlessness momentary forgotten.

"I think I won." I say cheekily, smirking at the sweet taste of victory in my mouth.

I see say cheekily, smirking at the sweet taste of victory in my mouth.

I see as she loses all control. She rolls to the side, and runs to my fallen sword. She grabs it and with the same movement launches herself at me with battle-cry. Just as she's about a meter away from me a voice stops her.

"What dost thou think thou art doing, Daughter?!" Eyes wide she turns towards the source of the voice.

"Father!" she exclaims, dropping the sword and stepping away from it. "What are you doing here?"

"That's something I should ask thou, not the other ways around!" her father says with serious, gimlet eyes.

"I was just-"

"Enough!"He shouts.

What the Hell? He doesn't let her explain herself?

He steps up to me followed by my parents and the mother of the princess in their toe.

"Haven't I told thou not to fight anymore? I ordered thou to leave thy suitors alone!"

"It was my fault, Sir. I agreed to fight with her." I say defending her.

"I don't need yer protection, asshole."

"Silence, you accursed child!" she shouts at he before turning to me. "I know thou just want to be a gentleman, lad, but I'm sure it was her fault, again, and she'll take the consequences."

"Oh, goodness! What happened to thy face, Daughter?" her mother gasps, eyes wide in shock.

"Ya don't care, so why ask?" the princess spits back in fury.

"How dare thou talk to thy with such language?" her father shouts, grabbing her arm in a bruising grip.

"She's not my mother." she states calmly, and with a "'Ch!" she frees her arm from her father's grip and stalks away while glaring millions and millions of daggers at us. Espcially me.

"What happened?" the prince asks the servant girl, Anna. I haven't even noticed she's still here. She's a brave one despite her obvious fear of the psychopath princess, she didn't leave.

"The princess lost." She states curtly.

"What?" Her parents exclaim, in shock. I see my 'parents' confusion at their bewilderment.

"She has never lost before." Her father says, looking me up and down with a calculating stare. Then he turns around and goes back the way he came with an invitation for dinner and an order to Anna to escort us to our rooms.

My parents watch our hosts go, before turning back to me.

"When did thee learn how to wield a sword, Son?"

"I... um... What?"

"Dost not 'what' me! Thee know what I am talking about! Primitive weapons such as that "he points at the sword still in my hand" shalt not be wielded by a young earl like thee. Thee shalt use guns, not swords, dost thee understand?"

"Yeah." I say, bitterly.

"Yes what, Son?"

"Yes, my lord father." I say with an annoyed eyeroll.

"Good." he says and he too turns towards the palace followed by the sevant girl and my mother, the latter giving me a reassuring smile.

~o~

I hear my jaw hit the floor.

Holy shit! I was amazed by my room with a king sized bed, furniture from all around the word (even a handmade Persian carpet!), secret door that hides a tunnel, an excellent view to the pound in the garden- No...! Not a pound! A fucking lake! With beautiful water lilies, carex and gold fishes that shine when the Sun falls upon them, and all different kinds of willows on the shore.

Oh did I forget to mention the bathing room with six servant girls to attend my every need? I died and this is heaven! Hey, don't judge me. I used to be a shy, virgin little boy, but time goes on and I'm 17 now and, as every teenager, I have needs too. I find the human body fascinating! So I can let go sometimes, and let six young girls take care of me. Anyway...

My room was nothing compared to the dining room! Or rather dining hall, as it was big enough to let at least 200 people move around without bumping into each other. At least 50 life big paintings adorn the dark red and gold walls. 8 at least 5 meter **(4) **long crystal chandeliers hung down from the 12 meters high **(5) **ceiling (4 on both sides). The far end of the room is from top to bottom row of windows which look out to the park and the forest at the far end.

Along table packed full of food stands in the middle from deer to chicken, bread, rice and vegetables as garnish. Hmm, my drool production has began just by looking at it. The table has 10 chair on either sides and 1-1 at the head.

"Dost not just stand there, Son! Come here!" the Earl says, beckoning me to the seat between him and my mother at the further side of the table, so I go there dazedly.

I notice the father of my fiancée sitting at the head of the table, his wife to his right, to his left is my father than me and the last is my mother. But someone is missing.

"Where's the princess?" I voice my question, looking at her parents for some sort of answer.

"My daughter likes to take a long time to dress properly."The Princess state.

After her performance this afternoon I highly doubt.

"Just to make us wait." Her father says, than takes a long drag from his drink that suspiciously smells like wine. "She is ill-bred and always disobeys me. She always does whatever she wants, and no soul can tell her otherwise."

Yeah, that's more like her, all right.

"I think it is a good thing." I say seriously. "She's an independent and strong person. She can stand up and fight for what she deems true and worthy for her. I think it is an honourable personality. If everyone behaved the same way we wouldn't be able to develop and grow. If we let ourselves controlled we're no better than dolls. And I don't want to be that."

Silence.

Did I say something wrong? I wonder. Loud knocking disturbs the awkward silence. I look towards the source of it. Electric blue eyes meet mine.

She has her hair in braid that's made into a bun on the top of her head, jewels in it as well as in her ears, around her neck and wrist. She wears green eye shadow that highlights her ice-cold, blue eyes and a blood-red lipstick. She covered her bruises with make up too, so they look nearly nonexistent.

She wears a deep, forest green dress full of lace that would look stupid on anyone, but she still manages to look fair in it. I can't see her shoes, but they must be high heels to knock like this.

Kami. I can't take my eyes off her.

She looks at me intensely, and not taking my eyes off her I stand up and go to the other side of the table to pull the chair out for her. She frowns a little, but otherwise continues her way towards me.

Did she hear what I said? She must have, as she doesn't take her eyes off me.

She steps up to me, and with her familiar grin she pushes me out of the way with such force I hit the floor with a grunt.

Okay. Maybe she didn't hear me. Or she's just still angry about her defeat this afternoon.

She looks down at me with mischief shining in her gorgeous eyes.

"This is where ya belong." she whispers to me. "Underneath me."

I awkwardly stand up and with a bitter grimace I go back to my seat, while the princess just grins at her father as he scolds her to the yellow ground.

"Fie upon you! The young Earl was being a gentleman and thou act like a moll! This is a slur! And thou act like this in front of thy poor mother!"

"She's not my fucking mother and she definitely isn't poor, doncha agree, Father?" She spits with an angry frown.

Her father's head turns an ugly shade of red, that reminds me of an over-mature tomato.

"How dare thou act like that in front of our guests, lecherous maiden!" She screams, standing up and slamming his fist on the table, making the glasses clatter.

"Like I care. Anyway... You make a fool out o yourself right now." She replies and grabs a chicken leg off the tray and bites into it.

Funny. I thought I read no one can start eating before the head of the house.

"Calm down, Prince Jaegerjaquez. Thither is no problem. The princess must be weary after today." The Earl states calmly, glancing between father and daughter.

"I won't calm down, Helmeczy! How dare she..?!"

I don't hear the rest of the conversation as I realise what the Earl said.

Jaegerjaquez? I must've misunderstood... That must be it...

I look at the princess in shock. She feels my eyes upon her and turns from her food to look at me.

A flash of recognition draws on me the instant our eyes meet.

Grimm... jow...

* * *

(1) www .french –engravings images /artworks /ART -7462 /HQ . jpg** (to avoid misunderstandings (again)... I have nothing against germans, really)**

(2) 22lb

(3) 3.28 ft

(4) little more than 16 ft

(5) little more than 39 ft

* * *

**Good greetings everyone!**

**How dost thou?**

**I'm really glad you read this chapter (and haven't given up after reading the first one). As I promised it has more action here, but I guess not the kind some of you have hoped for. Sorry. :( We'll get to it later. ;) And it has some unexpected turn of events! Well, maybe some of you have already seen it coming, becaouse you're clever lads!**

**This chapter was also un-betad, so if you found any mistakes, please let me know, so I can correct it. Thanks :)**

**See you at the next chapter~!**


End file.
